Kissing Practice or TSSASG
by Die Schreiberin
Summary: Nagisa and Hikari talking about their love lives. Um...it doesn't end as you think it might.


**KISSING PRACTICE**

or

**TRANSFER STUDENTS SEXUAL AWARENESS SUPPORT GROUP**

I don't own Strawberry Panic, only the idea.

Being a transfer student can be complicated to a girl or anyone for that matter. It's especially hard when you transfer into a school when most of the students have been there since they were in kindergarten (A/N: If you don't know German this is an interesting fact, kindergarten translate to children garden.) Being so use to the school, the from-the-beginning students know the ins and the outs; not to mention, they feel at home. For someone who actually transfers into such a school, it's tough because a person transferring in has a hard time getting use to the new environment.

Both Aoi Nagisa and Konohana Hikari were two such transfer students. Being stuck in an all girls school wasn't the problem; they both originally came from different all girls school. However, unlike the schools they went to they could just go home, but on Astraea Hill (the location of their schooling) they had dorms for their students. Of course, there were many boarding schools, but this place had three boarding schools side by side. Seriously, whoever heard of a place that had three schools back to back?

But if it weren't for this factor, these two girls would never have met. They both lived in the same dorm together, but attended two different schools. Aoi Nagisa attended the oldest formed school, St. Miator. Her uniform was a long black with white laced dress and whatever shoes she wanted to wear. Konohana Hikari, on the other hand, went to St. Spica. This school was formed second. Their uniforms were white with short skirts. The last school, St. Lulim, had uniforms of a yellowish pinkish coloring, but so far these two transfers have yet to meet any transfer students from there. Of course, St. Lulim was more of a school devoted to those who wished to explore their creativity and had little prestige. St. Spica focused more on sports and had their award winning choir. As for St. Miator, it's focused more in intellectual pursuits and had high expectations.

Above all of this, there was one other thing these two were shocked to discover. It so happened they found Astraea Hill surrounded by girls who like other girls. It was shocking because they had never thought about same sex relationships before. It was even more shocking when they realized they had fallen in the category of girls who liked other girls because they both had fallen in love with someone of the same sex. However, the girls they loved weren't just someone ordinary; they were the most looked up to and admired girls in all three schools. Now things would have been okay for the two transfers if things would have ended up in a one-sided relationship, but it wasn't the case. Those, whom they loved, loved them back to a certain degree. There just seemed to be a certain level of commitment these two popular people wouldn't commit to.

With this in mind, Nagisa and Hikari both decided to make their own little support group, consisting of transfer students who fall in love with the most popular people, so far the membership is only two. Even though the numbers were small, it just didn't matter to the girls. If they felt like talking they would just agreed to meet somewhere.

The last group meeting they held was located near the lake, but unlike the other group meetings this one turned out a little differently. Setting the scene, both girls were lying on their backs, talking away their problems.

"Hikari-chan?" asked Nagisa.

"Yes?" asked said girl.

"Have you ever felt like Amane-sama is holding back on you?"

"Like if she has a secret?"

"Yes."

There was a moment pause for thinking, "Um, sometimes, but it's only because I think she doesn't like to share her emotions or her thoughts."

Nagisa smiled, "Shizuma-sama is the same way. She likes to pretend to be okay to everyone, but sometimes I've seen her cry and look lonely."

"Then you must find a way to support her and make her not lonely."

"Do you do that for Amane-san?"

"It's more like she does it for me."

"How?"

Hikari bit her lip to begin her tale, "There was a performance once where I made a fool of myself and felt really bad afterwards. One morning I was singing by the horse track and _she_ came along. She told about her own problems in hopes to help me with mine. It worked. She still continues to help me and gives me courage."

There was a brief pause. Nagisa was deep in thinking, remembering how this whole support group started. It was shortly after the end of summer vacation. She was thinking about her feelings for Shizuma, trying to sort through them. One night at a midnight tea party, Hikari was telling about her date she had with Amane on the beach. Before her kiss with Shizuma, Nagisa would always assume that when Tamao had brought gossip up about Amane and Hikari being in love, it was simply a platonic sort of thing; however, after hearing about the date, Nagisa realized how wrong she was and sought out Hikari. They began by just discussing their feelings for the person they loved and talked about their realization that they liked girls. Sure this might have sounded like a LGBT support meeting sort of thing, but they also questioned over if it was the schools environment's fault for their new found feelings. Seriously, to be locked away from the world and be stuck with girls all the time, it was bound to happen. This is why it's only for transfer students since they had an outsider's point of view.

Being lost in thought, the red head was being too quiet, causing the blond to worry, "Nagisa, do you feel like Shizuma is holding back on you?"

"I think so," replied the other girl. "I mean we spend time together, but… she's not really holding back on me; it's more like she's keeping something from me, but I don't feel like I can ask. If she wants to tell me then I'll wait, but not until then."

Hikari rolled on her side to look at the red head's face, "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, I think it might be someone, but I just don't know."

"How can you be sure?"

The red head in turn rolled on her side with her head propped up in her hand, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

At the thought, Hikari thought back on the kiss she shared with Yaya. A blush crept to her face, "I have."

Nagisa didn't dig deeper into it at the moment because she figured it was Amane, so she just went on with her thoughts. "Well, my first kiss was with Shizuma. It blew me away and confused me. You know, I went to summer camp and felt lonely because I missed Shizuma. I couldn't help but think about her all the time. Honestly, I thought it was because she had become a dear friend to me, maybe a sister. I never considered it was because I was in love with her. It was when she kissed me I knew my feelings were different from what I thought."

To the blond, this was all new to her, but she sat by listening.

"After the kiss, I found myself in her room. Due to certain things happening, we had to change clothes, but anyway. She told me in a roundabout way that she might be in love with me too. Not being able to think, I didn't know… I think Shizuma wanted to have sex with me. I never knew two girls could even do that. As she was about to take off my clothes, she stopped like her mind was somewhere else, remembering something. Before any of that happened, she did tell me that kissing me wasn't her first kiss. That's why I think she was thinking about someone else."

"Sounds right," agreed Hikari. "I think you're wise to not ask her about anything right now, because you could be wrong. I think you should gather more information and ask her about it."

The red head smiled, "I think I will, thanks Hikari-chan."

The other girl smiled, "It's nothing. So, how was your kiss?"

"Besides confusing, it was wetter than I thought it would be."

"Huh?"

"We kissed in the pool." Another blush crept up on the red head's cheeks.

The blond smiled, "Oo, sounds exciting like in the Claire Danes' version of _Romeo and Juliet_."

"It was. Besides being under water, it took my breath away and felt so good, but she hasn't kissed me since." The last part was like a whisper. Getting the conversation away from her and back to Hikari, she asked, "What was kissing Amane-san like?"

A nervous look over took the blond as she sat up. With alarm, the red head sat up too, "What's wrong?"

The blond bit her bottom lip before she said, "It wasn't Amane-sempai."

This revelation shocked Nagisa, "What? If it wasn't her, then who was it?"

With a sigh, Hikari braced herself to reveal something she had never shared with someone. "My first kiss was from Yaya."

"Yaya-chan?"

The blond nodded looking sad and a little scared. Seeing the pain in Hikari's eyes from the memory, Nagisa drew the girl in her arms, "Was it that bad?"

"It was scary. At that time, I thought Yaya was my friend. I didn't see it coming. I liked it a little I guess, but I wasn't thinking about anything except why Yaya would kiss me. She even touched my…" she pointed to her breasts. "Something like that from Kaname-sama I could see, but from Yaya, it kind of broke my heart. She's my friend and I thought she supported my feelings for Amane-sempai."

"Maybe she likes you more than a friend," suggested Nagisa.

This thought struck the other girl hard; she never thought of it like that. It made her feel a little sad. She couldn't return Yaya's feelings, because her heart already belongs to Amane. "What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know, continue being her friend."

"Wouldn't I hurt her more?"

"You would, but I don't think she would want her life without you." She was thinking about the time she had helped her Hikari become friends again with Yaya. Then something clicked in her. _Maybe the kiss was the cause of the separation. No, I know it was._

"I guess I should keep this to myself," the blond said more to herself.

The older girl nodded in agreement. "So, Hikari-chan, have you thought about how your first kiss with Amane-san would go?"

The blond blushed, "Um, a little, but I'm a little scared."

"Why?"

"She's older than I am and probably has more experience. I mean, I want our first kiss to be perfect."

"Have you practiced kissing?"

The younger girl shook her head, "I think it's embarrassing. Have you ever practiced?"

There was another shake of the head, "I mean, I wouldn't know what to practice on. Kissing a mirror is silly and kissing a stuffed animal is a little too hairy."

"I know, but I how can I practice kissing, so my kiss with Amane-sempai would be perfect?"

"I don't know, but I want Shizuma-sama to stop playing games and kiss me seriously. I mean what's up with all those near misses."

"Huh?"

"Well, before my pool kiss, she has tried to kiss me on the lips umpteen million times, but something always comes up. Now that she has, we haven't gone father because something big has come up."

"Why don't you kiss her?" Hey, it's an innocent question.

The older girl shrugged, "I don't know, I think it should come from her since she's older."

The blond nodded in understanding. "I want the same thing from Amane-sempai."

A groan escaped Nagisa, "Man, I just want a good kiss."

"So do I."

Both girls looked at each other and then to looking at each other's lips, while studying each other's eyes. They found a look of wanting coming from each other. It was most believed that these two girls were the most sought after in the schools they went to. Heck, Nagisa even had someone from Lulim. The reason for this is because people who look at these two people see their sweetness, goodness and charity, but they also see their naivety. They didn't see tons of people wanting them, instead they thought they need more practice.

"Um, Nagisa-chan, you know how I want to have the perfect kiss ready for Amane-sempai?"

"Yes."

"Um, can I practice with you?"

It took a moment for the other to answer. "Yes."

Nagisa placed a hand on Hikari's cheek. _It's so soft, smooth and warm._ The fingers of her hand traveled from Hikari's cheek and through the girl's soft silky hair. Her gestures were an invitation for the blond to draw nearer. From the silky hair, Nagisa's hand traveled down towards the center of the girl's back, drawling her even closer. As for the blond, her hands were on the red head's shoulders. Their faces grew close together as they could feel each other's breaths on their skins.

"Hikari-chan."

"Nagisa-chan."

Closing the gap, their lips touched each other. Sudden warmth spread throughout both girls' bodies. At first their lips merely touched, but ever so slowly, both sets of lips began to move. Breaking apart for a second for air, both girls looked into each other's eyes. Hikari felt no fear this time, and Nagisa felt good just knowing she seriously liked kissing girls.

"Nagisa-chan, can we…?"

She nodded her head and pressed her lips on Hikari's again. Being bolder this time, Nagisa pressed her tongue on the blonde's lips causing the other's mouth to open. Both tasted the sweet, sweet favor of the other. Just sitting and kissing became uncomfortable for the both. The older girl slowly lowered Hikari on the ground all while she kept kissing her. Fearing she went too far after what she knew of Yaya, she pulled back and looked down on Hikari, who looked as she had something precious taken away from her. "What's wrong?" asked the younger girl.

"Um, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I trust you."

Their lips meet again to dance. More boldness overcame Nagisa as she left the younger girl's lips and travel down her jaw to taste her skin. It was sweet, instantly, Nagisa felt hungry as she tasted more skin on the way down to Hikari's neck. Like a vampire, the red head found herself sucking the younger girl's neck leaving her own mark.

As turnaround fair play, Hikari left her own mark on Nagisa's neck later, but past that they didn't do anything more. They wanted to be an experienced kisser, but they didn't believe it would be right to have more experiences beyond that. For a good long while, they merely kissed no lower than the neck and touched no lower than the stomach, only to feel each other through their clothes.

After some time, they feared the pending six o'clock curfew and got up and ran towards Strawberry Dorms. "Hey, Nagisa-chan."

"Yes?"

"You're a very good kisser."

This pleased the older girl. "Thank-you. I think you're also a great kisser."

Also pleased, the blond asked, "Nagisa-chan, um, I like you, but…"

"I like you too. I really enjoy kissing you, but I'm in love with Shizuma-sama and you with Amane-san."

Feeling happy they understood each other, Hikari said, "Nagisa-chan, I like kissing you too. Do you think, we can keep practicing our kissing until we're fully in a relationship with the one we love?"

There was only one word uttered from the red head, "Yes."

* * *

><p>AN: I justify my actions in this story, in saying Practice does make perfect as both girls became aggressive towards the end of the show. Don't believe me, just pay close attention to episodes 25 and 26.


End file.
